He Could Be The One
by Volleyball093
Summary: The law against public dancing has finally been erased. Ariel and Ren started to go out. Are their relationship going strong? Or they'll fall apart? This story is told from Ariel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place right after the footloose senior dance.**

I'm exhausted… Me and Ren had been dancing all night long. It's by far the best day of my life. I never thought I'd have a senior dance here in Bomont. But again, thanks to Ren and his petition against the law of public dancing, we finally get to have a senior dance. And the fact that my dad allowed us to go made it even better.

"So.. Did you have fun?" Ren asked me.

"Hell yeah I had fun, you?" I said with a lot of energy.

"Never been better." Ren smiled at me.

What a gorgeous smile he has. I can't believe I missed all this the first time we met. If it isn't because I was pretty much stuck up at Chuck, I would've noticed it before. And the dimples… Aahh the dimples.. I think I won't get tired of it.

Ren pulled his yellow buggy in front of my house. He immediately got out of his car and go to the other side of the car to open my door for me. What a gentleman. He pulled me out and walked me to my porch.

"Hey Ren" I said before he leaves my porch.

"Yeah, Ariel?" he said.

I hooked my arms around his neck and give him a long, soft kiss. I think he didn't see that coming, but then he kissed me back. I pulled back and lean my forehead against his.

"Thank you for tonight." I smiled at him.

"Sure. No problem." He caressed my cheek and gave me another kiss.

God.. I can do this all day. I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating giving the fact that me and Ren had been going out for like a week or so. But that's the truth. I think it's because I never felt so cared and appreciated by a guy before. Since Bobby's gone, I've been a complete wreck. I dated bad boys. Boys that only want something from me. But this time it's different. Ren is different.

"I'd better go. It past curfew." He said after he broke the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" he added.

"Right on cowboy." I replied with a big smile on my face.

"I like it when you smile a lot like this." he said before leaving. Again with a huge smile on his face.

I waved him goodbye and watch as the buggy drive away from my driveway.

He likes it when I smile a lot.. What? Didn't I smile a lot before? Well, I can't tell. But maybe being with Ren has doubled my happiness. Is it normal to feel this much happiness?

I got into the house. I ran up the stairs and I meet my dad halfway.

"How was the dance?" he asked. Apparently with a worried face.

I gave him a bear hug. It was so tight, I feel him tumble a little.

"It's the best night of my life, Dad. Thank you for letting me go to the dance." I said to him not breaking the hug.

"Sure thing, Kiddo. I'm glad you're having a good time. I love seeing you this happy." He gave me a small pressure hug before letting me go.

"Now go upstairs and go to bed. Okay?" he said again.

"Yes, daddy." I replied as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I went to my room and change into my PJ. I washed my face from the sweat and make ups. As I look into the mirror I smiled again. Ren was right. I smile a lot lately.

I felt stupid smiling to myself.

I get out of my washroom and as soon as I finished and I go straight to bed and let the night takes me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling sore. I guess it's from the dance last night. Have I told you that I danced all night long? I think I did. I danced my ass off last night. No wonder my body's ache so much. But it's worth it, right? I think it's worth it if it made you happy. And because of that I'd call this body ache a happy pain.

It's Monday and I have school. A few more months in school and then I'll go to college. I get off my bed and take a shower. I can't stand the sticky feeling on my body of all the sweat. I was too exhausted to take a shower last night so I went straight to bed.

I took a short shower, washed my hair, brush my teeth and get ready for school. This time I dressed in a flowery camisole and a denim skirt. I match it with the chestnut ankle high boots.

Then there's a knock on my door.

"Ariel, come down and have a breakfast with us." My mom said through the door.

"I'll be right there, mom."

I applied some light everyday make up and I go downstairs.

"What are we having?" I asked. I'm starved and my stomach gave a loud noise.

"Omelet and sausage. Have a seat." My dad said gesturing that I should take a seat.

I finished my food in a flash. And I look to the clock. Rusty will be here any minute now. I was drinking my orange juice when there's a honk from outside.

"That's my cue. Gotta go!" I said giving a peck on a cheek to my mom and my dad.

As I left my porch I saw a yellow buggy instead of Rusty's car parked on my driveway. And a guy leaning on the car trunk. Ren with his sunglasses on.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" I asked clearly unaware.

"Well.. Rusty called me. She said she might be late. So I decided to come here and pick you up." He replied.

I didn't reply or anything. Chuck had never picked me up for school. So this thing is new to me.

"Won't you be happy that your boyfriend picked you up for school?" Ren said breaking my silent.

"Yeah of course." I grinned as I walk to him.

He just called himself my boyfriend. I don't know why it made my stomach full of butterflies. He opens the car door for me as usual. As a form of gratitude, I gave him a peck on his cheek before sliding in my seat. I waited for him to reach his door and start the car. We left in no time.

On the way to school my phone rang. My screen showed the caller I.D. Rusty.

"Hello"

"Hey babe.. Sorry I can't pick you up. I called Ren though. So where are you now?" Rusty said on the other line.

Ren gave a look asking who it is. I mouth Rusty and he gave a nod.

"It's okay Rusty. I'm on my way to school with Ren now." I replied to her.

"Tell Ren I said thank you."

"No problem!" shouted Ren before I told him what Rusty wanted to say. Obviously he heard the conversation.

"Guess you heard him" I said to Rusty.

"Yes. Loud and clear. I'll see you at school okay?" Rusty gave a little chuckle on the other end.

"Sure thing babe." I said as I hung up the phone.

"It's not appropriate to eavesdrop, you know?" I said to Ren with a smile after I put my phone in my bag.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I happened to hear the conversation." He replied with a huge grin. Satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah.. Whatever" I said.

He gave small laugh and reached for my hand. He gave a light kiss on my knuckles. And I smile wider. He sure knows how to treat a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for taking time to read my fic. If you like it, you can comment so I'll continue my story. And if you'd like to give some suggestions, i'm open for it. So yeah... Here's chapter 3.**

Ren pulled the buggy into a parking space. This time I got out of the buggy by myself. I don't want people to see me as a spoiled girlfriend. I have a reputation to maintain. People already see me as a Preacher's daughter, I don't want any more pet name for me.

I waited until Ren shut the car. As soon as he got out of his car, he went straight to my side. I smile at him and he took my hand in his. Again.. sweet gestures. Never and I say NEVER get tired of it.

"Hey Ariel!" Rusty called me from afar.

"Heey!" I hugged Rusty.

"Hey what's up man?" said Ren to Williard. And they do that handshake most boys always know.

"Sup, cowboy!" Williard said as they do the boys-handshake as I call it.

I don't get it. Do they do like tutorials or something? It seems a pretty hard handshake and they don't seem to have any problem doing so. Ahh.. not that I care of. I'm not a boy, why should I care.

As I walk, I tumble a little. And an arm caught me before I fall.

"hey, you okay?" Ren asked as he hold me.

"I'm okay. It's just… my both legs hurt." I tried to wash the worry of his face.

"You want me to give you a lift?" he said raising his eyebrow. I know he's playing with me.

"Oh no no no.. I don't want to cause a scene. And I'm wearing a skirt. You want boys to see my so-called-hot butt?" I said to him as I wiggle my behind. Two can play at the game, bro!

Instead of answering he just laugh. What an adorable laugh. So I just smile back to him. Please remind me not to dance my ass off on heels. Now my both legs are killing me slowly. Thank God now I used my no-heels a.k.a flat boots.

Williard, Rusty, Ren, and I walk through the hallway together. Rusty and I have the first period together so does Williard and Ren. Just seconds later, the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Williard said to Rusty.

"Will do." Rusty gave Williard a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Catch y'all later. Alright?" I said to Ren and Williard.

I gave Ren a chaste kiss too. And he kiss my forehead afterward. We leave to our separate ways.

"You look so happy." Rusty said to me as we walk to our class.

"Why is everybody keep saying that?" I answered.

"Because you do. Don't you?" Rusty asked me curiously.

"Yes, I am. Very much." I smiled.

As we walk in to the class, I realized I've been in a very good mood since I started to go out with Ren. But I don't know it's that obvious. I smiled to myself. _Oh my God.. freaking stop smiling _I said to myself.

It's lunch time. We decided to hang out at the parking lot. It feels very crowded inside the cafeteria. And I'm not hungry anyway. I ate a lot this morning. I think it still covers up my lunchtime. Rusty and I hang out in front of the main entrance of the school. And in a few minutes the boys, our boys, caught up to us.

"Hey aren't you eating?" Ren asked me.

"No. I ate a lot this morning." I answered him.

Just as we hang out and talk, a black jeep pulled out in front of us. At first I thought it's just another student coming back from lunchtime. But as I pay more attention, I know that car. The broken window hasn't been completely fixed.

Oh Shit! What now?

As the figure came out of the car, I don't need to guess who it is. I just know.

It's the guy who blackened my eye.

The guy who treated me like a dirt.

Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I had some problems with uploading it. well here we go... chapter 4.**

* * *

"Hello there dancer boy!" Chuck greet Ren from afar.

My heart beats faster than it should. I can't believe this is happening. Chuck can't be here. Not in this school. What does he want? I saw Ren clench his jaw and I thought _oh no this is gonna be bad. This is so not happening_.

"Ren, please no. Just ignore him." I hold Ren's hand before he can go.

He just held my hand and give me a reassuring smile that says _don't worry about me. I'll be fine._ And by that I let go of his hand.

"Hey there Chuck. That's a nice eye you got there." Ren said by pointing Chuck's eye that has blackened because of the fight last night at the senior dance.

"Yeah.. Maybe you want one too?" Chuck said trying to intimidate Ren.

_Oh no no no. They're not gonna fight here, are they? _Just to make sure Ren does not do anything stupid, I reach out and stand next to him.

"You wanna do this here in front of everyone?" Ren asked Chuck.

"Oh no of course not. I'm here to see my dear ex. Hey preacher's daughter." He waved his hand to me.

"Chuck." That's all I'm going to say. I don't want to give him the idea that I'm over the fact that he assaulted me.

"Oh what's wrong baby? Aren't you happy to see me?" he said.

He reached out to caress my cheek. I slap his hand before he could touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I barked at him.

"Hey hey hey! No need to be rude. It's not like I haven't touched you before." He said as he tried to caress me again. And this time Ren stood up for me.

"Didn't you hear what she says? Don't touch her, all right?" Now Ren stand in front of me. Blocking my view of Chuck.

"What's going to happen if I touch her, huh? I've touched her before. Hell I've touched her in more part than you know. Haven't you heard? This slut lost her virginity to me. So that's how much I touched her. Hearing her oohhs and aahhs, whispers in my ears, her moaning my name…" he said as if he's replaying it in his head.

Now I'm disgusted with myself. How did I give my virginity to this bastard? I felt stupid. And I can't believe he just said that. I felt tears at the back of my eyes. But I can't cry here. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I see Ren's eyes darken with rage. Before he could do anything stupid, I reach for his hand and drew him back.

"That's enough Chuck. I think you should go." I said trying to be strong for myself.

Chuck just chuckles and went straight to his truck. He came all the way here just to heat things up? Well he succeeded. Clearly he almost made me cry. And by the look of Ren right now… angry is no longer the word for him.

"Ren? Hey ignore him." I tried to calm him down.

He just stands there breathing hard. I saw his chest rise and fall. _This can't be good_.

"You come with me." I took Ren's hand.

"Hey guys! We'll catch up with you later. Okay?" I said to Williard and Rusty who just stand there with their worried face.

I dragged Ren to the parking lot. I tried my best not to cry because of Chuck's words. I have to be the strong one here. I have to be able to think rationally. I searched for Ren's yellow buggy. I found it parked right next to the blue sedan. I go there as soon as I spot it. As I reached it, I lead Ren to lean on the car trunk.

"Ren! Ren, look at me." I grab his face to look at me.

He's avoiding my eyes I can tell.

"Hey.. I'm sorry you have to hear it that way." I said as I caress his hair.

"He's the one who should be sorry! He called you a slut. Didn't you hear?" he snapped. But I'm glad he's not mad at me.

"I heard, okay? But stop doing this. You're scaring me. He's trying to get you mad. And apparently he succeeded." I said to him trying to maintain eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like how he treated you. I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me?" his eyes softened. It's a good sign.

I smile and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Apology accepted. Hey you want to go somewhere tonight? You know, letting of some steam. These guys are going to Starlite. Since dancing in public is no longer a problem, big thanks to you. So you in?" I asked happily since his mood has lightened up.

"yeah sure. Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled.

And the bell rang signing that lunchtime is over. I took Ren's hand and lead him to the school's main entrance. As we walked he kissed my temple. I guess I really need that comfort from him. He made me so happy.

* * *

**I don't know if I'll continue this story. Because there are no feedbacks and i'm sort of out of ideas. I want to know what you guys think and I'd like some ideas from you guys. So please comment. I'll appreciate any feedbacks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. And I'm kinda short on ideas, I'm gonna need some feedback on how my stories go, is it boring or is it not. I am open for suggestions. So if you guys do have some ideas, you can comment. And by then... enjoy! **

* * *

I spend my afternoon thinking of everything I've gone through before Ren came into my life. Gee.. I'm such a badass woman. I didn't say that to think that I'm the cool girl. I was a shipwreck. I remember the first time I danced with Ren at the Starlite. I did that just to make Chuck jealous. What was I thinking? Ugh.. I can't believe I was that needy of boys' attention. Trying to get Chuck jealous? Yeah right! That has certainly got me nowhere.

There was a honk outside, breaking me out of my reverie. _Whoa it's 6 already_. How long did I spend thinking? I thought it didn't take that long. I know that's Rusty picking me up for the hang out. I quickly get dressed in a tight red shirt that shows small part of my stomach. I covered it with a black sleeveless outer jacket. And I matched it up with short jeans. I checked myself in the mirror for a second and grab my phone, leaving my room.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" my dad said before I could leave the door.

_Oh shit. _"I'm hanging out, Dad. I won't be long. I promise." I snapped back.

This is so not a great timing.

"But it's school night." My dad said putting his hands in his pocket. _Oh this can't be good._

"Come on dad, pleeaseeee…" I begged him.

"Okay fine. Be back here at 9.30."

"Seriously dad?" I gave him a disappointed look.

"Again it's school night. Be grateful that I let you go in the first place."

I guess he's right. This does not happen very often. So at least I should be grateful. "Okay, dad. I'll see you later. Don't wait up." I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and rushed out the door.

My relationship with my dad has improved since the senior dance. I know this is a huge progress.

"Hey babe!" I said to Rusty while I climb into the passenger seat.

"Hey! You dressed up well." Rusty gave me a sarcasm look.

"Rusty, it's just a hang out. How do you want me to dress?" I said back to her.

"I'm just sayin' girl." She gives me glance on my outfit.

"Just drive okay?" I smiled at her.

The music is loud. The air smells like sweat and the crowds are gathered on the parking lot dancing.

"Hey Darling! Come here!" Williard shouted to us after we parked the car.

I saw Ren from distance. He's in the middle of the crowd. He sure as hell had let off some steam after what happened this afternoon at school. I know that dancing helps him with his anger issue. He stopped dancing just as soon as he sees me. I wave him a "Hi" and he smiles. He approached me and took my hand.

"Dance with me." He said panting.

I take his hand and let him take me to the crowd. He twirls me right after we're in the middle of the crowd. It feels really good to dance and not having to be worried about getting busted. We danced that it feels like forever until my phone buzzed.

I took my phone out of my pocket. _There's one new message_.

_* Good to see you dance like that. Where's the booty shake? I thought that's what you're good at. Remembering the last time we were here you tried to make me jealous by dancing with that fag. *_

Chuck. He's here. What does he want? Is he stalking me now? I look around the crowd trying to spot him. But there are too much people here. I ignored his text and get back to my dance. I suddenly feel anxious knowing that Chuck is watching me right now. I lost my dancing mood.

"You okay, Ariel?" Ren asked me. I think he saw my mood swing.

"I'm great. I just need some air. I'm gonna go for awhile okay?" I said to him.

Ren gave me a nod and I leave the crowd. I went to Rusty and sit with her on her car trunk. Seems like she did some dancing.

_* Leave me alone, Chuck * _

"You don't seem tired enough to stop. What happened?" Rusty asked me.

Obviously Rusty knows me best since we are the bestest of friends. I didn't answer her and I handed my phone to her. She read the text, her eyes scanning the screen.

"Aren't you going to tell Ren?" She asked me handing my phone back.

"No. I can handle this myself. And seeing he let off some steam, I don't want to add up some more to him." I answered Rusty.

She just gave me a smile as she rubs my hand giving me a supportive grip. I smiled weakly to her_. I should be able to handle this myself._

* * *

**There you go! chapter 5. Please give me some feedbacks. it'll be very appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I'm having a hard time writing this story due to my school assignments. Fingers crossed I can update the story sooner. And for now.. Here's Chapter 6. ENJOY!**

* * *

I checked my watch, It's 9.00 pm. I should be home at 9.30 or else my dad wouldn't let me go again on school nights. I had enough fun here anyway. Not that I had any fun knowing Chuck is somewhere taunting me. I gave a big sigh and got up from Rusty's trunk.

"Hey Rust, can you drop me off at my house?" I said to Rusty.

"Yeah sure, no problem." She gave me a smile knowing my problem right now.

"Hey, I'll give Ariel a ride." Ren showed out of nowhere suddenly in front of me.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked Ren. I'm not in the mood to be alone with Ren. I'm trying to avoid conversation about my mood swing earlier. I know he'll ask me about that.

"Of course. My place is closer to you than Rusty's. So why not easy things out?" Ren said.

I gave a sigh. But small enough that Ren didn't notice. I forced a smile. "Okay then. Thank you."

"That's what a good boyfriend should do, right?"

He's so sweet. I don't think I deserve him. He's the nicest guy I've ever met. Let alone being the most gentleman guy. On the other hand, I'm a shipwreck. I'm a damaged goods. He took my hand and led me to his car. He opens the door for me and I slide in. This is gonna be a long ride.

Ren pulled his buggy on my driveway. Once I was about to open the door, he stopped me by pulling my arm.

"What's going on with you?" he asked me.

Oh crap! I thought I'd get away from this conversation. The ride was long and I don't know why I kept waiting for this moment to come. Not that I expected it. But I know this was coming.

"What do you mean what's going on with me? I'm okay." I lied. I know it's not good lying to your boyfriend. But for what it's worth, I did that to avoid him confronting Chuck. I guess we all know what will happen next if that happens.

"Don't bullshit me, Ariel. You've been silent since we got into the car. You left the party looking like a grudge. You didn't dance much. Which we both know that doesn't happen often unless there's something bothering you. And what's with the mood swing? You're having a great time in a minute, and then you look like you hate dancing the next. Aren't you going to tell me? Or you'll just keep me hanging?"

"I said I'm fine, Ren!" I snapped at him. I just can't handle this much. And I let my anger get in the way.

"I'm sorry. I just… I have cramps. It hurts the shit out of me so I didn't feel like dancing. I thought I could ignore the pain by dancing. But apparently I can't. That's just it." I explained. Was that even a good lie? Will he buy it? Ren gave me an understanding look and nodded. Yeah! I guess it worked.

"Okay well.. just get some rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." He pulled me and gave me a kiss on the lips. And then I get out of the car. As always, I waited until his car leaves my driveway before I got into the house. I checked my watch, the digital screen showed me that it's 9.27 pm. I get up the stairs and knocked on my parents' room.

"Hey daddy I'm back." I said to him through the door. I didn't wait for answers. I just want to let him know that he can trust me. And he can trust Ren. I went to my room and then to my washroom. Shower! Yes shower would help me get this day over with. I took a long hot shower. Thinking what am I going to do with Chuck. How long can I lie to Ren? It feels like I'm trying to ruin a healthy relationship I've built with Ren. What am I going to do?

I got out of my shower and dry myself. I changed into my Pj. Right now I just need a really good night sleep. And before I closed my eyes to sleep, my phone rang.

_*Hello sweetheart. What happened? Did I scare you? You should be scared. Because I'm not gonna let you go with it. And tell Ren I said "Hi" unless you're lying to him. Which most likely you are. Good night, my Ariel. Have a great sleep ;) *_

The hair behind my neck starting to prickle. He's not going to stop. But when? When is exactly that he'll stop? Until I break up with Ren? But what's in it for him? I closed my phone. And push myself to sleep.

* * *

**what do you guys think? comments please. i'm open to suggestion. :)**


End file.
